A Hero of Two Tales
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: A hero is someone who fights for what they believe in and against injustice. All Shirou Emiya wanted was to be like this: a hero of justice. However, his very ideal will be put to the test as he is thrown into not only a war for an omnipotent wish granting cup but also a war for humanity's very survival. However, who is Shirou Emiya truly? A real person or a mask to hide behind?
1. Chapter 1: The Fire that Rippled Time

**Chapter 1: The Fire that rippled time**

 **2005, Fuyuki City:**

Fire.

Smoke.

Destruction.

Chaos.

Those words described perfectly the very setting of the city of Fuyuki. The once proud city which had stood up to many disasters, including the devastation of Second Impact, reduced to ashes by a fire. The only life among the wreckage was the many bodies of people that had fallen victim to the fire. However one person among all the destruction just kept walking. He was a little boy of 4, at best 5 years of age. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes both which he had gained from his mother. ' _Mother,'_ he thought to himself. It had been nearly a year since he lost his mother. When that happened, his father had just left him with a teacher he had no familiarity with. It was only a month ago when his teacher and him had moved here due to his teacher being offered a job. His life in Fuyuki was a quiet and peaceful one. But then the fire happened. Now the young boy finds himself wondering alone, with his home gone, his teacher dead, and hearing the cries of the people in pain as he passed. Whether he really heard them and was just ignoring or couldn't hear them, he couldn't care either way.

'Mother,' he continued to think, 'Father.' He then collapsed. After walking for so long, his legs had given out on him. He didn't get up. It was because he knew that even if he tried. As he laid there among the ashes, he thought more to himself, as his throat would not allow him to speak.

'Mother...father...anyone...please help.'

He then heard a faint sound of footsteps getting louder as if it was getting closer to him. He barely moved his head up to see a man walking and stopping right at him. That last he remembered before passing out was the man reaching out to him and saying to him, "Please, let me save you." The young boy then raised his arms to take the man's hand, but as he did he passed out. He then re awoke to see the same man looking at him. The only difference was that he was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes as snot fell from his nose. When he opened his eyes, the man then gave a small smile as he saw that he was awake. "You're alive...," he spoke. The man then pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly as the tears continued to fall. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Why was the man thanking him? Did he do something that warranted this? However, the boy couldn't think any longer on this situation as he started to pass out again in the man's embrace, listening to the continuance of the man thanking him.

 **2005,Fuyuki City Hospital,:**

As his eyes fluttered opened, he squinted to protect them from the bright light that was above him. He then slowly opened them as he adjusted to the light. He then noticed that he was looking straight up at the ceiling. 'An unfamiliar ceiling,' the boy thought to himself. As he pushed himself up on the bed, he then looked around to see many other beds around him. Most of the beds around him were filled with children who were in bandages or more. Surrounding his bed were monitors and an IV. He was in a hospital perhaps, he thought. His thoughts were then broken as he heard a door open and then close. He turned his head towards the noise, only to find the man he saw that saved him in the chaos caused by the fire.

As the man walked towards his bed, the boy had finally gotten a better look at him and took in his features. Black trench coat and a uncombed hair with a matching black hair color. The man also had on a small smile. He then stopped when he reached the boys bed and pulled up a chair. "So, how do you feel," he asked.

The boy just looked down at his sheets and gripped them, as he softly spoke his words, "Fine."

The man just looked at the boy when he said the words. His smile however remained on him. "That's good," he said. "I was worried, but I'm glad that you are okay." This confused the boy. Why would a stranger like him be worried for him? His thoughts were once again broken when the man spoke again. "Do you have a name?" The boy just turned and looked at the man with his head cocked. The man laughed. "Oh right. You don't even now my name. It's Kiritsugu Emiya. So now with that out of the way, could I know yours? The nurses and doctors haven't been able to tell me."

The boy then opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, he stopped. His eyes grew wide at a realization that he had come to.

'What is my name?'

'Who am I?'

'Where is my family? Did they die in the fire?'

These and many more questions ran through his head. His grip on the bedsheets tightened and he lowered his head more. It did not go unnoticed by Kiritsugu. "Can you not remember your name?" A quick shaking of the head answered that and any more questions of his. "Well then," he began, "we can't have that now." He then cupped his chin in his hand and hummed as he thought something. "How about Shirou?" The boy then looked back at his savior in confusion. Kiritsugu gave a soft smile as he gave an answer to cure the boy's confusion. "It means 'hard work'. With how hard you were pushing yourself to continue walking, I think it fits. Do you like that name? Shirou?"

The boy rapidly shook his head yes to answer the question that had been laid out for him. "Alright then," Kiritsugu began, "Shirou it is."

'Shirou,' the newly named boy thought. To be given something, even as simple as a name, felt good to him. He was then brought out of his thoughts by the man known as Kiritsugu, as he began to speak again.

"Well then Shirou, you have two options now. Your first is that you are most likely going to be sent to an orphanage. I don't know what will happen to you there. But, your second option is to come home with me." Shirou gaped after Kiritsugu had finished. Here he was, being offered to be adopted by a man who owed nothing to him. Shirou turned his head slowly to look back down at his sheets.

"I...I...," he tried to speak, and Kiritsugu leaned in to listen. Shirou then turned back and looked at the man with determination in his eyes. "I want to go home with you!" Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he heard the boys answer. Shirou had barely talked during his entire visit, but here he was exclaiming his answer passionately. He allowed himself a smile at this.

"Alright then," he said as he stood up, "I'll get started on the paperwork to get you out of here." He then saw Shirou eye's widened as if he thought he was leaving him all alone. "Don't worry, I'll be here every day until you get out," he reassured him. This work as Shirou gave out a sigh of relief. "But for now, I think it is best if you got some more rest. You deserve it after what you've been through." Shirou meekly nodded at this, and with Kiritsugu turned to leave only to stop himself to turn back and face the boy one more time for the day. "Oh by the way," with this he caught Shirou's attention once more, so he continued, "keep this a secret, but I'm actually a Magus." It was then that Shirou gave a look of awe at the man before him. Kirittsugu gave one more smile. He was smiling a lot today. It felt good.

 **2005, Emiya Estate:**

"Well, here we are," said Kiritsugu. It had been nearly a week since he had first visited Shirou in the hospital, and eight since he rescued him from to fire, and true to his word, he had visited Shirou in hospital every day since then. Now, here he was, after picking up his newly adopted son and showing him the house they would be living in. The same house that had belonged to his father. He quickly pushed those unneeded thoughts away as he looked down at Shirou's face. He let himself have a chuckle when he saw the look of awe written on the young boy's face. "Well Shirou, what do you think?"

"It's big," was boy's reply.

The former Magus Killer allowed a soft smile to etch its way onto his face. "That it is Shirou. That it is." He then ruffled the boy's hair while saying, "Well, instead of standing out here in the cold, how about we head inside?" Shirou then looked up at his new father, quickly looked away, and then meekly nodded yes. With that said and done, Kiritsugu grabbed hold of the boy's hand and led him to the front door. He then proceeded to open the door and pat Shirou on the back, pushing him forward slightly. "Welcome home, Shirou," he said.

Said boy looked over his shoulder at the man and replied back nervously, "I-I-I'm h-home?"

Kiritsugu smiled at the boy. "Glad you are." They then proceeded to walk into the house. He then closed the door behind them and turned to face Shirou. "OK, right now I think it's best to set up which room will be yours." His son then gave out another meek nod, and with that, they began their journey into the house. They then stopped at one of the doors that led to a guest room within the house. He opened the door and led Shirou inside. "This is one of the guest rooms that I lend to people who stay over for a while; so unfortunately, it doesn't have any proper furniture in it. But I have a lot of futons, so you'll have a good bed to sleep on. But the moment we have the chance, we'll get some more stuff in here to make it a proper bedroom."

Shirou said nothing as he overlooked the room set before him. "...thank you," he said softly.

Kiritsugu looked at him with confusion set in his eyes. "Hmmm, what for?"

"For everything," he replied back. "Everything I have now is all because of you. You, this house, this room, even my name. All of this is because you gave it to me. Even when you had no obligation to do so, it just means so much to me..." As he said this, Kiritsugu swore he could see tears starting to form in the corners of Shirou's eyes.

He then smiled, bent down, and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Don't mention it. In fact, I should be thanking you." The boy then cocked his head in confusion, so he continued to speak, "When I was able to save you, it made happy. Happy to know that I could help someone. So thank you Shirou. Thank you for allowing me to save you."

It was then for the first time since meeting this boy, that he saw him smile. "Your welcome, d-d-dad!" His expression went from shocked to joy when he saw Shirou smile and talk like that for the first time. He still stuttered when he called him by any kind of name that meant father. He knew that Shirou was obviously still nervous about being adopted, but he knew as time went on he would probably become more comfortable. It was then that after seeing the young boy smile, had his thoughts turned serious.

'Illya,' he thought. His thoughts had now drifted to his birth daughter. He knew he had to get her, but he knew he couldn't leave Shirou alone. Not right now. He needed to at least wait until he was old enough to stay home by himself. That and he needed to be with him, he was the only family the boy had left now. 'Illya, just please wait a little longer.'

"D-dad?" His thoughts were broken by the young boy who was in front of him. He blinked as he looked at him, while he was being looked at with a confused stare. "Is everything alright?"

He smiled at Shirou as he tried to reassure the boy that nothing was wrong. "It's fine Shirou. Just thinking of something that you don't need to worry about." He then tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am really hungry. How about we sit down and I make us something to eat?" But before Shirou could answer, the doorbell rang. Kiritsugu just blinked when he heard this. 'Who could that be,' he thought to himself. 'I wasn't expecting anyone today.' He then made his way out of the room, with Shirou following from a distance. He finally made it to the door and opened it up, only to wish he hadn't.

"Kiritsugu!"

Suddenly something had rushed into him and knocked him over. Whatever hit him hurt as bad as one of the punches delivered by that priest Kirei. When he recovered from his fall he looked up to see a certain cheerful expression and a matching light brown hair and eyes. "Taiga?" Yes it was indeed the granddaughter of his friend Raiga Fujimaura, Taiga.

"Yep," she said happily as she moved off of him to allow him to sit up. "Where have you been? You've been gone for so long, it made me worry."

He smiled at her and patted her head. "There was no need to worry about me. I was just doing a job for a friend." This in itself wasn't exactly a lie, although he never considered Old Man Acht to be a friend at all. He then looked back to see Shirou poking his head out of the corner.

"Who's that?" Taiga asked. It was then that Kiritsugu had an idea. If Shirou had a friend, perhaps he could get over his nervousness.

"Someone I want you to meet." He then turned back to look at his adopted son. "Shirou," he said. He swore he could he a small yelp. "Come over here. There someone I want you to meet." It was then that Shirou slowly, but surely made his way over to a rising Kiritsugu. When he made his way over to his father, he got a better look at the girl who had tackled the older man she appeared to have light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had the same color eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform and appeared to look much older than him. Shirou then tensed up as his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Taiga, this is my new adopted son, Shirou. Shirou, this is the granddaughter of a good friend of mine, Taiga Fujimura."

The girl, know identified as Taiga was looking him over as a tiger would look at meat. "Shirou, huh?"

Shirou had no idea on what to say, so he just meekly looked at her with his blue eyes and said softly, but loud enough to hear, "H-hello F-Fujimura-san. M-my name is S-S-Shirou." Taiga then just looked at him. Only one thought went through her mind as she voiced.

"EEEEK!" Shirou's eyes then widened from the girl's exclaim. He had not expected that kind of reaction from the girl. What he also didn't expect was for her to sweep him up in a death hug. "You are just the cutest thing ever!" She then turned back to face Kiritsugu, while still holding onto her hug of Shirou. "So you really adopted him?" With a nod from the older gentleman, she tightened her but affectionately rubbed her cheek on the boy's head. "So Shirou, have you gotten a tour of the house?"

"Well n-no-"

And with that, Taiga ran off holding onto Shirou to show him the house in which he will be living in. Kiritsugu just stood there stunned. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about Taiga liking Shirou. Now it was only vice versa that he was worried about. His thoughts were broken from hearing an old laugh. "Heheheheh, well she's truly excited about this boy, huh Kiritsugu."

The magus turned back to the door to see his longtime friend, Raiga Fujimura. "Raiga, good to see you are still alive."

The current head of the Fujimura clan gave another laugh at that. "Heh, if Second Impact didn't kill me, do you really think something as measly as fire could take me down."

"Not at all," replied Kiritsugu, "You're way too tough to die by those means."

It then Raiga's expression became serious. "So I take it that boy is the one you adopted?" He was answered with a nod. "Alright then, here are all the papers you needed." He then handed his friend a vanilla folder containing important documents. It was thanks to Raiga that he could fill out the adoption forms much quicker than he thought. "Everything he needs to tell the world that he is alive."

Kiritsugu smiled at his friend. "Raiga, thank you. This means a lot to me."

He was then waved off. "Don't worry about. Besides it is all for the boy who changed you." He recieved a confused stare from the magus. He sighed. "The last time I saw you, you didn't have a honest to true smile as you do now. That boy, Shirou did something, I don't no what, but it must have been great to make you smile like that."

Kiritsugu smiled as he this. "Yes," he said, "he did." He then opened the folder to take a look but then stopped at the first piece of paper he saw. "Raiga, why does this say that he was born in 1998? The doctors said he was about 5."

Raiga then gave a smile to his friend. "What boy wouldn't want to feel like their older than they are Kiritsugu?" Kiritsugu could clearly see the flaws in that statement, but choose to ignore it. "Think of it this way, he be old enough to enter into things he couldn't at 5." The magus had to give credit to the old man, that point did give a reason.

It was then that Taiga came zooming back in with poor Shirou still in her death hug. "Grandpa, can we stay over a little longer? I haven't seen Kiritsugu in long time."

Raiga looked at Kiritsugu who could only give a shrug and laugh. "Why not, me and Shirou were just about to sit down and eat something. You're welcome to join." 30 minutes later, they all found themselves sitting at the table in the dining room. Taiga sat between Kiritsugu and Shirou, and was smiling quite happily. Raiga was seated next to Kiritsugu, who was seated at the end of the table. He had just brought from the kitchen the food he had prepared. Shirou looked at the food with awe, until his new father had said to him. "Go ahead Shirou, it isn't getting hotter." He then took a bite of the food and then stopped. On that day Shirou had made himself a promise. He would learn how to cook, or die by the hands of his father's cooking.

* * *

 **AN: OK, here we go. Hello everybody, my name is RoboVolcano4 and I am here with my rewrite of "Fate/Stay Evangelion" now titled "A Hero of Two Tales". Many of you who read the first version may notice that this first chapter looks exactly like "FSE". Well...that is because it is. The only difference is that I have decided to only keep up to a certain part of the first chapter and wanted to go more into the childhood of Shinrou (Shinji and Shirou). So, if you were a follower of my previous story, please know that there are going to be major changes from my original story but a lot of my ideas will remain. And for those who are new and just joining us, please, sit back, relax and enjoy the upcoming story.**

 **And concerning my other stories, please know they will get updated. So please leave a review or just follow and fave this story, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Those Normal Days

**Chapter Two: Those Normal Days  
**

 **Fuyuki City, 2008:**

"Hey, are you going somewhere?"

Kiritsugu turned around to see his adopted son standing right behind him. Looking at the boy behind him, the former assassin allowed a small smile to form on his face. It had been at least three years since he had adopted Shirou; and in that time, he had truly changed from that shy, soft spoken boy.

Hell, it only really took a year for there to be a huge change in the brown haired boy. He now stood up straighter and with a bit more confidence. The boy also now spoke much louder than he did when he first arrived; though that may be due to the fact that he needed to be louder in order to be heard by Taiga.

However, one thing still remained the same about Shirou: he seemed to still be an introvert. Though that may have been his fault as he has never really encouraged Shirou to go out and find some friends. Not only that, but since last year, Kiritsugu had been leaving the house quite frequently to go on what he liked to call 'business trips'.

In reality, the black haired man was making several trips to Germany with one goal in mind: rescuing Illya. Although he wanted to go and take Illya away from the Einzberns immediately after the Grail War, Kiritsugu decided against it. For one thing, he needed time to prepare and gather the necessary supplies to rescue his daughter. The second reason was…

"Is it another one of those business trips?"

He couldn't Shirou by himself. The boy needed some emotional support, and while he was the worst choice to provide actual emotional support, he knew it was his duty as the boy's father. So he stayed home and spent time with Shirou for a year and then began his rescue operations.

"Yeah," the older man replied back, "It's really important."

Shirou just shook his head at this answer. "It's fine and all, but I'd like to know where you go all the time. And why for that matter."

"I'm sorry Shirou, really I am. But, this is the last time I will probably need to make one of these trips."

If things went the way he had hoped they would, indeed this would be the last time Kiritsugu would ever need to leave Shirou alone. It would be the last time he would ever need to go to Germany.

It would be the last time he would let Illya be alone.

Shirou merely frowned at this answer before saying, "Alright, but do you know when you'll be back?"

Kiritsugu gave the boy a reassuring smile as he replied, "Hopefully sooner than you think Shirou." After finishing up typing his shoes, Kiritsugu stood up and grabbed his suitcase. "Raiga's number is on the fridge. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call him."

"Alright."

"And if something happens, call him immediately. He'll know what to do."

"Alright."

"And Shirou..."

The young boy looked at his adopted father in confusion as he asked, "What is it?"

"…please be safe."

"…I will dad, don't worry about me. You come back safe alright?"

The black haired man allowed himself to smile once more before replying back, "I will Shirou, I promise." 'And when I come back, hopefully it will be with Illya.' With their goodbyes said, Kiritsugu walked out the door and out the gate. Parked right in front of his home was a black car with tinted windows. Although he did not own the car, the former assassin knew that this was his ride. Grabbing the door handle, Kiritsugu opened the car door and slid into the car. Sitting right next to him was Raiga Fujimura.

"So," the yakuza leader began, "You've found her?"

"I think so," Kiritsugu replied. "I have a contact that was in Germany who says that he heard around the grapevine of a castle that has a young girl with white hair and red eyes."

The older man laughed at this. "And he managed to escape those bastard unharmed? He must be either really skilled or just damn lucky!" Being a longtime ally to the former Magus Killer meant that Raiga knew a thing or two about the world of magecraft and those within it.

Kiritsugu did not say anything. All he did was look out the window and watch the passing by scenery. As he did this, his thoughts were focused on one thing, 'Illya, daddy is coming, so please hold on a little longer.' His thoughts were cut off however by a harsh coughing fit.

Seeing this, Raiga asked in concern, "Kiritsugu, are you all right?"

After suppressing the coughing, Kiritsugu sat up and replied back, "Yeah, it's *huff* it's nothing."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I'm fine Raiga; it was just a small fit, nothing to get worked up about." However, the older man was not at all convinced and merely just looked at the black haired man with a raised eyebrow. "I swear, it's nothing-"

"How long has this been happening Kiritsugu?"

Knowing his friend would not drop the matter, Kiritsugu sighed as he began to explain, "It has only been happening recently. I guess running all the way to Germany and putting all my effort into so many things is catching up to me."

"Does Shirou-"

"No, he does not, and he will not know about this Raiga. Besides," Kiritsugu paused as he looked out the window once more, "This is the last time I am doing this."

"Do you have that much confidence that you will succeed?"

"That," the former Magus Killer began, "And I don't think I can do one more attempt if this fails."

Raiga merely hummed at this before turning away.

"Raiga."

"Yes?"

"…If I don't come back…please take care of Shirou."

The yakuza leader just chuckled at his friend's request. "I would have done so even if you didn't ask me to do so."

"…Thank you, my friend."

For the rest of the car ride, the two did not say another word.

* * *

In the three hours since his father had left, Shirou Emiya had become…well, bored. There was really nothing for him to do, despite the house being enormous. He tried watching TV, but there was essentially nothing of interest on. He chose against going to the park because of…reasons. And there were absolutely no books in the entire house.

Even when Kiritsugu was here, there was still rarely anything to do, but at least he could talk with his dad. That was something of interest. But when he was gone, Shirou was left all alone.

And then there was the fact that he could not even practice magecraft. One year after being adopted and learning that his father was a magus, Shirou begged his father to teach him magecraft. Of course for the last two years, he had been denied every single time. And since there weren't any books on how to practice magecraft lying around the house, learning and practicing was out of the picture.

The brown haired boy sighed as he sat at the table in the dining room. 'There has to be something to do around here…' It was then Shirou looked over into the kitchen and noticed that there were some dishes that were rather dirty. Shirou just looked at the dirty dishes for about a minute.

'Well…they won't clean themselves.'

Getting up, Shirou made his way over to the kitchen and began to hand wash and dry every single dish that was in the sink and then place them in the drying rack. As he did this, the young boy let a small hum fill the silenced air.

After placing the last dish on the drying rack, Shirou dried his hands and turned to make his way back to the table when he noticed that the carpet had not been swept.

'…Well it's not as if I've got anything better to do. It's not like I'm going to clean the whole house. I'll sweep the carpet and that's it.'

Shirou would never admit it, but he enjoyed cleaning the entire house.

 **Two hours later:**

"Whew, well that's it," Shirou said as he wiped his forehead. After sweeping the dining room carpet, the young boy just continued to clean and sweep the house. The last place he cleaned up was the dojo space. Looking over the now polished and clean wooden floor, Shirou felt a smile etch its way onto his face. He couldn't help but be proud of his work.

"Kiritsugu!"

It was at that moment, that Shirou's smile dropped a little when he heard that voice rang through the house. The brown haired boy then began to get up when the door to the dojo was slammed opened.

"Kiritsugu, are you in here!"

And the perpetrator standing in the doorway was none other than Taiga Fujimura, his 'self-proclaimed' big sister. Now don't get Shirou wrong, he did care about Taiga. After all, she was one of the people who helped bring him out of his little 'shell' when he first got here. But now days…

"Huh," the light brown haired girl blinked as she only saw Shirou in the dojo. "Oh, Shirou you're here. I thought you left the house or something."

She could be a little more aware of the situation.

"Good morning to you too Fuji-nee," Shirou replied back, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh yeah!" Taiga exclaimed as she hit her fist into her hand. "I came over to see Kiritsugu, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He left this morning; a little over five hours ago to precise."

"What?!" Taiga looked like she had just been told that her birthday was cancelled during her birthday. "Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?!"

Shirou merely shrugged at her question. "I don't know," he began, "Maybe he didn't find it important to tell you that he was leaving."

The seventeen year old girl narrowed her eyes at this response. "Oh, and he felt the need to tell you this?"

"Well, I live here and I'm his son, so I guess he did feel the need."

Taiga let out an 'hmph' as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I miss the days when you were shy and cute. You weren't such a big pain to speak to."

Shirou narrowed his eyes at the older girl before replying back with, "Oh yeah, well I miss the days when you weren't such a pain to be around Tiger." After saying those words, all hell broke loose.

"What did you call me?!" Taiga exploded and charged straight for him. There are many things one must never do in life: never steal, never kill, and never, ever call Taiga Fujimura 'Tiger'.

Before she even was upon him, the brown haired boy knew he had royally screwed up. Shirou tried to turn and run, but he did not even get a foot when he was caught in a head lock by Taiga.

"Say my name Shirou!" the brown haired girl demanded as she began to give the young boy a noogie. "Say it and I will let go!"

Knowing it was better to take the high road, Shirou relented and yelled out, "Taiga, your name is Taiga!"

"And, what else?!"

"And I'm sorry that I called you Tiger, so please forgive me oh benevolent and gracious Fuji-nee!"

Satisfied with his answer, Taiga let him out of the head lock, causing the boy to fall face first onto the floor. "There, now was that too hard to do?" All Shirou did was give her a glare that was ineffective in scaring her or even in making her flinch. As he began to get up back up, the girl continued to speak, "So do you know where Kiritsugu went?"

The brown haired boy shook his head in response. "No, he didn't say. He said that it was another one of his business trips though."

Taiga let out a disappointed sigh. 'That's just great! I come all the way over to see Kiritsugu can he's not even here?'

Noticing her depressed look, Shirou continued to speak, "I don't know where he went, but I don't think he'll be gone that long. If anything, he might be back by the end of the week." It was a lie, but if it helped cheer up his surrogate sister, than he'd be willing to lie.

As he said this, Taiga's face regained its cheerful demeanor. "Really?" she asked in excitement to which the young boy nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she began to chant while raising her arms up and down as she pointed at the ceiling. Shirou couldn't help but shake his head at the girl's actions. She was seven years older than him but she acted just as mature as he did sometimes. When she had calmed down, she looked around the dojo in thought. "Hey Shirou," the girl began.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You just cleaned up in here right?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What about it?"

Taiga then turned to look Shirou straight in the face as she asked, "Do you even use the dojo?"

Shirou just looked at her before shaking his head. "No I don't," he answered, "I've never really needed to. I don't practice Kendo or any kind of martial arts."

Hearing this answer, Taiga put her hand on her chin, almost as if she was in thought. After a minute of thinking, the light brown haired girl snapped her finger. "That's it," she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Shirou asked in confusion. From the look in her eye, the brown hair boy couldn't help but feel a slight chill run down his back. There was something in her tone that made him want to run.

"I'll teach how to do kendo!" Taiga announced happily.

The boy just sweat dropped at his surrogate sister's proclamation. "T-that's o-okay," he began nervously, "I really don't need any-"

"Nonsense!" the girl denounced, "You have a perfectly good dojo right here and it would be waste not to at least learn a thing or two. Besides, you have a great teacher to help you out! You've seen me at my Kendo competitions right?"

'That is exactly what scares me.' Shirou knew that Taiga was not exactly the best teacher and her method of teaching more than likely involved him getting hit over the head by her favorite shinai. "Hey, I think I hear the phone ringing!" But before Shirou could make his escape, a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him in place. Even though it was pointless to resist, the boy tried his best to escape the girl's grip.

"Now come one Shirou, I'm sure there are some spare uniforms in here. Maybe I should call grandpa and ask him to bring some over as well as my shinai."

'Help me! Anyone, please!'

* * *

 **AN: Hello Everyone, RoboVolcano4 here and I'd just like to say Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas (seeing as it is Christmas day when I am posting this chapter) Here we are with the second chapter and it is already different from the second chapter of "Fate/Stay Evangelion". First off, we get a little bit more of Kiritsugu then we did last time. Also, some of Shinrou's childhood growing up in the Emiya household and his relationship with Taiga. One thing I wanted to do different here was explore more about Shinrou's childhood and develop Kiritsugu a little more than I did back in "F/SE". That was something that my pal on SpaceBattles recommend I do. So now onto the stats. In a little over a week after posting the first chapter, this story has gotten 113 followers and 76 favorites. Granted most of that probably comes from the people who was following "FSE", but that only makes me even more happy that those guys are now following this story. Plus to all the new people here, thank you so much for giving this story a try. But now, onto the reviews.**

 **CD123505: That is pretty much the idea. And as for what route I will be using, well, spoilers!**

 **Prince Sheogaroth: If I ever get the chance, I'll have someone look over this and help fix any mistakes I have made. But I am too glad that I am coming back to this story. And as for Shirou being in any other Nasuverse story, that is unlikely to happen as Tsukihime already happened by this point. But that won't mean that there won't be other Nasuverse characters appearing that are just limited to Fate. Heh heh. Also, never read or watch Fate/Kaleid so I doubt that Shirou will be like that. Plus the idea of Eva Unit One tracing...hmmm.**

 **ultima-owner: You have no idea dude, you have no idea.**

 **Creus: Well I hope to keep your attention. And thank you for the follow and favorite. Hope you stick around.**

 **ArcherShirou: Thank you very much.**

 **AGreatReader: That's what I am hoping for. But with my idea and a little bit of help, I 'm pretty sure that it will do well. Thanks you checking me out.**

 **7thManiac: Well, I'm glad you are sticking with this story even though it is not the original. But yeah, some Pre-Grail War stuff might be nice to write before I really need to get into the heat of things.**

 **UseFistNotMouth: Pretty much. And don't worry, I don't just plan to go through the Grail War as one would normally expect. I will throw a few things in here that will shake up the story for the better before we get to the Evangelion part of the story. As for Archer, oh, you will see him soon. Hope you stick around for this story.**

 **Mingyu: No problem Mingyu, glad you are coming back to read this chapter again. Hope this chapter is enough divergence for ya! More to come I promise.**

 **Well, that is all there is to really say here. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see all of you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
